Ignorance, Arogance, and Innocence
by Redemption1981
Summary: The beginning of 'The End'. The true story of a certain group of Slytherins and their relationships with a certain group of Gryfindors.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.

The sound of a door slamming echoed through the chamber. Tom Riddle continued scratching out revised orders for his faithfull inner circle of Death Eaters. He didn't concern himself with the slamming door, there were only three people who would enter his private rooms without being summoned, and only one would make enough noise to rival an enraged hippogriff. As the door to his study opened, he looked up under his lashes and smiled privately as his suspicions were confirmed.

He pretended to continue his work, instead he watched as his fourteen year old Goddaughter pilfered not only a glass of scotch but his cigarettes as well. He didn't look up as she flung herself unceremoniously into the chair across from his desk. After several minutes passed the scotch and cigarette finished, she leaned across his desk and placed the glass directly on top of his notes. Slowly he raised his head, his brown eyes tinged with crimson met her emerald and gold orbs. She held his gaze as she sank gracefully into the chair, and with a deep breath said, "I want his head, on a silver platter as a centerpiece at the dinner announcing my bonding."

"Ah, I take it your father visited today. Well, tell me what he's said that makes you ask for such a thing." He said with a small smirk. "He has refused to consider Severus' petition to bond me. He feels I would be better suited to Avery, or may the Gods forbid Mcnair." "Not to mention the fool is a spy, and honestly thinks he is getting away with it." "Which reminds me, the latest list of homes the ministry plans to raid over the next fortnight." She replied handing over a rather extensive list. He took the list, quickly scanning to make certain none of his inner circle were named and placed it with his notes. "Avery wouldn't be a bad chioce, but I understand your...hesitancy over Mcnair." He said, just to goad her a bit. Her only reply was a graceless snort following a raised eyebrow. Leaning back, he settled comfortably against the chair, and summoned his cigarettes from her hand. Or, rather tried to as she blocked the summoniong of the entire pack, allowing only one to float accross to him. A slight inclination of his head showed his aproval. A flick of her wand had the scotch sailing over to pour into his glass, and hers as well.

"Cecily won't approve your drinking, after all, you are very young according to her." He drawled contemplativly. "And you, dear uncle, should pay more attention to what occurs upstairs, Cecily left for France yesterday." She replied with a smirk. "So the domain of the young and ruthless has become a den of iniquity so soon?" He queried with a small smile. Knowing without a doubt that the suit of rooms on the third floor she shared with Severus and Lucius could most often be described as such, whether Cecily Malfoy was in residence or not. "Sev and I are thankfull that Luc has a affinity for charms, as we both enjoyed a quiet evening." She responded with a grin.

He sighed, "What do you propose Dorian, and keep in mind, as of right now Evan is the best source of information we have in the ministry." She swirled the scotch around the glass pensivly for a moment, before replying, "It wouldn't be that difficult to place someone under _imperio_ and get the same information, and could handle the issue of Sev's initiation as well." He nodded slowly, thinking of the messages that could be sent. To have Evan Rossier killed, by a child not yet out of Hogwarts, would send a powerfull message indeed. It would easily cement the trio's place with in the ranks, and Dorians' position in paticular. "Send Lucius and Severus to me, within the hour, we will discuss it then. And before you begin pouting, I have other things to discuss with them, that you need not hear...yet." She scowled a moment before finishing her drink and with a nod of aknowledgement, she was gone.

She stepped through the door into the shared sitting room, and made straight for Luc's bedroom door. She reached for the knob, then remembered the rather nasty hex Sev had been hit with the last time Cissa had stayed overnight. Stepping to the right side of the door, she knocked loudly three times. Sure enough, she barely had time to draw back her hand before before several hexes were activated. A moment later a partialy clad, irritated Lucius Malfoy opened the door. "Afternoon, brother dear," she drawled. "I need to speak with you a moment, if you don't mind." With a nod he disappeared into his room. He returned wearing a shirt, and looking a bit more awake.

"What have you done this time baby snake?" He asked, resigned to covering for her, yet again. "I've done nothing, now go drag Sev out from under whatever rock he's crawled under while I get lunch from the elves." He watched a moment as she gave one of the elves instructions for their lunch, then turned away to find Sev.

Severus carefully doused the flames beneath his cauldron, and began cleaning up. Only to be distracted by the opening of the door. He looked up, fully expecting his girlfriend, ex-girlfriend, he reminded himself, instead he found her brother, his best friend Lucius Malfoy standing there. "I do hope you can explain Dorie's mood. The blonde drawled.

"What ever mood she is in is none of my concern." He said quietly. "What do you mean, none of your concern, you'll be bonded to her in two weeks. If anyone should be concerned with her mood it's you." Luc responded. With an exasperated sigh, Sev tossed the towel he was using to clean up his work room onto a table. "What I mean Lucius, is that Evan refused my petition, so I am no longer her boyfriend, and WILL NOT be bonded with her in two weeks. The best I can hope for at this point, is that she will manage to talk her father out of accepting any petitions untill her birthday. And even then I will still have to wait TWO BLOODY YEARS before I can petition her again." He snarled in iritation.

"No wonder she sent me to get you, she's ordering lunch, let us go and see what she has up her sleeve, shall we?" With that he left, Sev following silently in his wake.

Dorian looked up from fixing Cissa a cup of tea as they enered. She glanced at Sev, then looked at Luc, "He told you." Luc nodded, as he moved to wrap his arms around her.

"We will figure something out baby snake, I promise." He said as she snuggled against his chest with a contented sigh. She looked under his arm at Sev and said, "I already have, that's what I wanted to talk to the two of you about."

Once the four of them had taken the edge off their hunger Cissa spoke up. "So Dorie, what have you come up with?"

Carefully she wiped her mouth, then looked accross the table. "The Dark Lord wants to see the two you in about twenty minutes to discuss how best to handle this rather...irritating situation."

Sev's hand came down upon the table, causing the china to rattle ominously, "Irritating..._irritating_, I find this far more than irritating baby snake." He snarled. Cautiously, she got up, and went to kneel at his side. She shouldn't be doing this, it broke every pure-blood rule that had been drummed into her head since birth. His bonding petition had been rejected, he was a half-blood, but he was also the only person she wanted.

So she knelt, eyes on the floor, hands behind her back. A perfect submissive posture, she heard Cissa gasp to her left, but Luc shushed her quickly enough. She waited, it took a few seconds, though it felt like hours with the blood pounding in her ears, all the reasons she shouldn't be doing this running through her head like a snitch during a championship game, then his hand was stroking her hair. Another moment, and he was gently tugging at her hair, forcing her to look up at him. "You shouldn't be doing this." He said calmly. She smiled and glanced over at Luc, "I think this can stay between us, and perhaps after you speak with uncle it won't need to be." "We should be going Sev." Luc said, getting to his feet. Severus leaned down and kissed her forehead, "We will be back soon, and we will discuss your appalling breach of etiquite then." He said with a small smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucius and Severus made their way to the Dark Lords study in silence. Each trapped in their own thoughts. Luc was wondering what Dorie and her godfather could possibly have come up with in such a short amount of time, and knowing it would not be good for Evan, at all. Sev was busy alternatly imagining a life with Dorie on her knees at his side, and berating himself for foolish dreams. He knew that there was absolutely no way that her father would _ever_ allow that to happen.

Voldemort looked up as the two entered his study. Luc dipped his head and took his usual seat in the right hand chair in front of the desk, while Sev dropped into the other.

"I expect both of you are wondering why I wanted to meet with you, sans Dorie, so I'll come to the point quickly." "Lucius, do you think she is capable of casting the any of the unforgivables?" He watched in thinly veiled amusement as both their heads snapped up, starring at him in undisguissed shock.

"Forgive me sir, but did you just ask if she is capable of casting unforgivables?" Luc asked.

"I did indeed ask you that, and I require an answer, sooner rather than later, if you please."

"If properly motivated, I doubt she would have any problems, if I may be so bold as to ask, which curse did you have in mind?" Sev, unsurprisingly, to Voldemort at least, was the first to compose himself and begin thinking of strategy. With a malicious grin Voldemort leaned forward as he replied, "All of them."

"Wait, I want to be certain I understand, Dorie brought up the idea of killing two birds with one stone, by having me kill her father at my initiation. But you think it would be better if she was the one who did it." Severus asked in a slightly dazed voice, looking over to gage Luc's reaction to what they had been told. "I do, there are seven people at this moment who know that Dorie would be taking the submissive role in her relationship with you Severus. All of the others belive the situation to be just the opposite. I...anticipate that once it becomes common knowledge, there will be at least one person that will attempt to push Dorie out of her rather coveted place at my side. However, if she is the one to dispose of Evan, her place, as well as yours Sev will be set in stone."

"What you're saying is that if she can cast the killing curse at fourteen, not even Bella would be insane enough to challenge her postion, regardless of her relationship with Sev." Lucius said, nodding to himself.

"That is indeed my intentions Luc. She must be untouchable, she is an integral part of what I do, as are the both of you. I can't have any of you concerned with petty power plays." Voldemort said, carefully watching Severus in his peripheral vision.

Both Severus and Lucius spoke at the same time, asking the same question, "What about her being marked?" He shook his head, he had years ago gotten used to the three of them spe aking in tandum, but occasionaly, it could be disconcerting. "I've no intentions of marking her before she leaves Hogwarts."

They looked at one another for a moment, before Luc spoke, "We need her to join us, Neither of us are comfortable making this decision without knowing her wishes." Voldemort nodded, and sent a house elf to deliver a request for Dorie to join them.

Finally, the last sentance of the last bloody transfiguration essay of the holidays was done. Casting a quick-dry charm on the parchment Dorie rolled it up and banished it into her school bag. She looked around the sitting room in disgust, she hated the thought that they were downstairs. They were sittting in her godfathers study, discussing how they were going to _remove_ the obstacle her father had placed in their way.

Standing, she began to pace, part of her wanted them to come back and tell her he would be dead within the week, and part of her was terrified of just that. She longed for the day that she would belong to Severus, but like anyother fourteen year old girl, she frankly terrified of what that ownership would entail. The look in his eyes as he and Luc left for their meeting had been filled with hunger, and for just a moment she had been scared.

Just as she was working herself into a right little fit, she felt the imminet arrival of one of the house elves. The elf popped into existence just in front of her, calmly it delivered a note from her godfather, she had been summoned.

The emotions swirling through the small study were enough to force her to take a deep breath as she entered. Sev stood offering her his chair which she gratefully accepted as she looked to Voldemort and said, "So, gentelmen, what is the plan, and what part shall I be playing."

Lucius huffed out a laugh as he said, "If I didn't know better, " She pinned him with a look, cutting him off she snarled, "You do not want to finish that sentence Luc, if you make another comment about the possibility of Gryfindor in my bloodline I will personaly end the Malfoy line." He blanched slightly and nodded, carefully crossing his legs as Severus favored him with a rather evil smirk.

She sat and listened patiently as Voldemort outlined the plan, nodding all she had to say when he was done was, "When do we start?"

Leaning back in his chair the Dark Lord looked at her pensivley, "Lucius, Severus, would you excuse us a moment, I wish to speak with Dorie in private. He smiled then, "I don't plan on keeping her long, but there is something I wish to discuss privately with her. She will, no doubt, tell you what we speak of later, Severus." He smirked at the gobsmacked look on the dark haired boys face and nodded, "Yes Severus, we will be discussing your relationship, but don't worry, it isn't anything bad...as far as you're concerned." They stood then taking their leave, Luc giving her a smug look as he left, Sev just looked slightly confused.

"Come, baby snake, let us sit on the sofa, we will be more comfortable I think." He said. Her throat felt dry, and her hands were shaking as she got up to follow him. He sat in the corner of the sofa, watching her slow progress. Chuckling quietly he said gently, "You aren't being led to your death Dorie, it is just a conversation, while it will certainly be _uncomfortable_, it shouldn't be too painfull." She settled herself on the opposite end of the sofa, and steeled herself against the disappointment she was sure to hear in his voice. "I saw what you did upstairs, before Luc and Sev came down to meet with me. And contrary to what you are thinking, I am not disappointed, nor am I upset. You did what needed to be done to get him down here." She looked up as relief flooded through her. "You aren't angry?"

"You have spent years waiting for the moment when you could bond with, and eventually marry him, frankly I'm rather surprised it hasn't happened before. "But, I need to know that you are without a doubt absolutely certain this is what you want." She thought for a moment, before drawing a deep breath and speaking with quiet, unwavering certainty, "I have spent two years watching the relationship between Luc and Cissa. Two years watching them snuggle together, when I haven't been allowed to so much as hold Sev's hand." "And before you bring it up, I know each relationship is different and unique, Luc, for all the cold untouchable attitude he presents to the world is very demonstrative in private, Sev never has been, and is unlikely to ever be." "I really am alright knowing that, it doesn't change the fact that I can not even entertain the idea of being with anyone else, ever."

He sat for a moment, before getting up and going to his desk. Hastily he penned a quick note, and sent it off with a whispered command to the elf. "Very well then," he said leaning down to kiss her on the top of her messy golden curls, "Go, enjoy your evening."

Slowly climbing the stairs to the third floor, she noticed what looked like some of Luc's luggage. Shaking her head, she entered the sitting room and was accosted by a very excited Cissa Black. "Have you heard Dorie, Luc and I are going to the estate in France!" "Luc will be coming back on Monday, but I won't be returning untill Friday next." She stood there a moment, then smiled warmly at her soon to be sister-in-law, "I do hope you both have a good time Cissa, but I'll miss having you around, we won't see one another untill time to return to Hogwarts." "I'll miss you too Dorie, but we will catch up as soon as we get on the Express, after all it is a very long trip to the school." With that she was gone, off to make certain the elves packed everything she wanted to take. Dorie on the other hand was looking for Lucius, she needed to ask him about a note she was certain he had recieved only moments ago.

She caught him leaving Sev's room. He did his best to smile at her when he saw her, but there was something off about his expression. Grabbing hold of his elbow, she half dragged him into her room. "Explain, now." She said in a voice that brooked no argument. He sat heavily on the edge of her bed and ran his fingers through his hair. "The Dark Lord has decided that Cissa and I need a few days away." "And you should know that he sent Sev a message within the note I recived. I don't know what was in it, but Sev has a smile on his face bigger than I've ever seen." "Including the time he managed to spray Potter and Black with stinksap right before the quidditch game." She settled on the bed, leaning into him for just a moment. Taking a deep breath she dropped the occlumency barriers that typical kept them out of each others heads and emotions. She touched the tendril that connected her to Severus and was suddenly swamped with his emotions. The obvious ones were excitement and lust, but there was an undercurrent of fear, as suddenly as she was drawn in she found herself confronted by an irrate Sev, telling her in no uncertain terms that he didn't want her in his head, and she would find out what was going on when it was time, and not a moment before.

She pushed her hair out of her face, and looked up at Lucius, "I don't guess we get to know yet, brother dear, but you know as well as I do that when Uncle and Sev start planning together it never ends well." "Cissa and I will be leaving in about ten minutes, my advice is to get your broom and go fly for a bit, maybe then you can work out what they have planned." She smiled and wrapped her arms around him, "I think that is a simply marvelous idea, possibly the best one you've ever had, have a good time in France, and I'll see you Monday."

Had she seen the smirk on his face as they left her room, she wouldn't have been in such a hurry to fly. Humming to himself as he walked slowly down the hall he opened the door to Sev's room, "It's all set, she's gone out flying, and will probably be gone about two hours." "I changed the wards on her room like our Lord asked, so you shouldn't have any trouble getting in." "Severus, just one thing before I go." Seveus looked up and smirked at the blonde, "Let me guess, if I hurt her you'll kill me." Luc returned the smirk as he replied, "Bloody right I will."


	3. Chapter 3

Severus sat in the corner of Dorie's bedroom cloaked in a disillusionment charm as well as shadows waiting for her to return from her flight around the property. Of course her flight had so far lasted two bloody hours. He heard the door opening into the common area of the rooms they shared and forced his body to relax. There was no way she would notice him, and once she was clean, comfortable, and relaxed he would pounce.

Dorie was exhausted, intent on nothing more than a cup of tea and a long hot bath. Though Luc had been right, flying had cleared her head, not that she was any closer to figuring out what her Godfather and Sev were planning, but she no doubt had at least another day to weasel the information out of Sev. Pushing open the door to her room something seemed, strange, the shadows across from her en suite seemed darker, more ominous than previously. Shaking her head at her foolish thoughts, no doubt a side effect of the secrets flying about the manor as of late.

With a flick of her wand the bath began filling as she stripped off hergrimy sweat stained clothes. Sliding into the bubbles she let her mind wander over the events of the afternoon. Thrilled that her Uncle hadn't been angry over her actions she wondered what else she could get away with as far as Sev was concerned. She again let her mind drift thinking of the few glimpses of his body she had managed over the summer. While she fully acknowledged that Severus Snape wouldn't be winning Witch Weekly's most handsome wizard award any time soon but he did have some rather intriguing features. Not least of all his abdominals, dear Merlin those abs, and his chest and shoulders. And his hair, so soft, like the brush of feathers when he hadn't spent all day brewing some obscure potion. Realizing the water was cooling of she got out and reached for her robe now intent on drinking a cup of tea and settling down for a good nights sleep.

Severus watched with greedy eyes as Dorie slipped into the bath, he was tempted to slip into her thoughts wanting to know what brought such a contented look to her face. As she climbed from the bath and donned a robe, an old one of his in fact that had been shrunken down enough to fit her, he knew the next thing she would do was have a cup of tea. He just barely restrained himself from shifting in the chair the knowledge that he wouldn't have to wait much longer making him even more impatient.

Sitting in her chair before the fire sipping her tea Dorie thought about going to Sev's lab, she knew something was going on, after all she had stepped over a line earlier and nothing negative had come of it so far. However if he was brewing and she disturbed him what could be an uncomfortable conversation, would likely escalate into an extremely painful argument. So she decided to simply leave it be until he sought her out. Or her Godfather pushed the issue. Severus watched as a most devilish look crossed Dorie's face and scowled as a pack of cigarettes materialized on the table next to her. Knowing that the Dark Lord had just lost another pack of cigarettes to the little fiend almost made him laugh, but that would give the game away, and now at least he knew why the common area smelled odd late at night.

Curled in her chair smoking one of Lord Voldemorte's pilfered cigarettes Dorie began plotting, as to how she could best take advantage of Luc and Cissa'sabsence in regards to her relationship with Sev. She was completely oblivious to the fact that the man in question sat in her favorite chair impatiently waiting for her to head to bed, so he could put in to action the nefarious plan her Godfather had come up with. It had one of two outcomes, she would either panic and her own magic would toss him out on his ear showing that subconsciously at least she was not ready for the step she offered this afternoon, or she would willingly place her very life in his hands and learn the meaning of both pain and pleasure over the next four days. Truly, while as prepared as possible for either outcome he hoped not to be thrown unceremoniously from her chambers.

Finishing her illicit cigarette Dorie cast a room freshening spell and walked to her door. Suddenly all the lights went out, on instinct she reached for her wand, only to find it yanked from her grasp as candles flared to light in her room. Seeing the menacing figure of her beloved standing just in front of her, she had to fight to not step back. "Sev, you startled me, I thought you," "Hush girl," he interupted in a harsh growl. Dorie did take an involuntary step back as she was interrupted and a shudder rippled down her spine. Taking advantage of the ground she had given up he stood toe to toe with her in her personal space waiting, knowing she wouldn't be able to hold her tongue for long. "Sev, what are you," He reached out and tangled his hand in her unruly blonde curls and tugged her head to the side. "I said hush girl, I will speak, and you will listen." He interrupted again. Dorie's heart was beating in her throat as she involuntarily bit down on her lip, now she knew what the notes were about, and there would be Hades to pay when her brother returned from France. Relaxing in the grip Sevhad on her hair she dropped her eyes and slowly put her hands behind her back. Stunned that she really was ready to accept this step in their relationship Severus took a shuddering breath as his trousers tightened almost painfully. Knowing she was waiting for him to say something he released the grip on her hair and stepped back to seat himself once again in the chair. Once seated he motioned her closer and watched as she carefully made her way towards him, when she reached a point just more than a foot away he spoke. "Knees, now again I will speak and you will listen. I will of course give you a chance to ask questions, but you will not interrupt, do you understand?" He was answered with a nod in the affirmative, but that really wasn't what he wanted. "No, when I ask you a direct question, you will answer, not nod your head, do you understand?" Taking a shaky breath she raised her head slightly and spoke calmly, "Yes sir, I understand."

Leaning back he studied her, she was tiny, barely five foot three, but with lush curves covered in tawny golden skin. High cheekbones, a slightly upturned nose witha dusting of freckles across the bridge. But her eyes that was by far her most striking feature, emerald green edged with a ring of gold marking her as an empath, a rarity even in their world. He couldn't see her eyes right now, and had no way to discern her emotions as he was shielding so hard in an attempt to keep her from panicking at thintensity of his emotions. "Look at me," he commanded in a deep baritone. Knowing why he wanted her to look up filled her with a certain amount of trepidation, her eyes were the one feature she could not control, any strong emotion changed them into a sea of swirling green and gold, most people she would meet would have no way of knowing which emotion she was feeling, but Sev, Luc and the Dark Lord knew her well enough that just a glance at her eyes would tell them exactly what she felt. As slowly as she dared she raised her eyes locking them with his. Smirking he leaned forward, "I see fear, and lust, tell me little snake, which is stronger right now?" Licking her lips she wondered how to answer, she couldn't lie to him, but she didn't want this to end, no matter how afraid she was. "Sir, I think they may be equal at the moment." she said quietly. Severus leaned back, pleasantlysurprised that she had not tried to down play her fear of the situation, he would have been very upset had she lied to him, as he would have been forced to leave as honesty and trust were far more important in this game than his or even her wants at the moment. "Come closer, lean yourself against me and tell me why you are afraid, after all I am the same person I was earlier." he whispered. Quickly scooting forward she leaned against his leg, cheek resting against his thigh,hands curled loosely around his shin, much like the position she often took with Luc when she was upset.. He reached down to stroke his fingers as he felt her draw a shaky breath. Feeling his fingers sliding through her hair soothed her, and gave her the confidence to speak quietly and honestly. "I was startled, I never expected this would begin tonight. I was afraid you were angry because of what I did in front of Luc and Cissa. I know I likely shouldn't have done it, but it was the only thing I could think of to show you that I was, am serious about being withyou for the rest of this life and the next. I want this so much, to be yours, in every way possible to do with as you please. To be the one that comforts you, to be the one you comfort, but at the same time, I don't know the rules, my greatest fear right now is that I will disappoint you tonight and you'll change your mind and not want me." She looked up at that tears sliding down her cheeks. With a deep sigh he shook his head tugging lightly on her hair he said, "No you shouldn't have done that earlier, but no harm was done, in fact after talking to your Godfather I admit both of us were rather impressed that you took that step. As for this foolish notion that I wouldn't want you, are you mental? Why on Merlins great green earth would I want anyone else? I'm certain that somewhere there is a woman that is just as attractive, and maybe as smart, but why would I go look when you are right here in front of me? Last but not least, I know you don't know the rules, that's why your Godfather in his infinite wisdom booted Luc and Cissa out so I would have time to begin teaching you in relative peace and quiet."


End file.
